


Deadly

by Yuuxie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, idkwhattowrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuxie/pseuds/Yuuxie
Summary: Akiyama Sora is a world-class assassin, known as Scarlet Shadow. When she gains a job request to eliminate a certain yellow octopus-like creature which currently can be found in Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Sora is tasked to enter the school as a student. Upon entering Class 3-E, she attracts the attention of a mischievous redhead.Akabane Karma x OC





	1. Assassin Time

Third Person ★彡

"Target Eliminated, General Akita-Sama."

A man sat in an office-like room, his brown hair brushed to the side, covering his right eye. His only visible eye was a hazel colour. He turned to look at the source of the monotonous and emotionless voice.

An approving smile flashed across his face once he laid eyes on the speaker. It wasn't clear who the person was, but they wore a black cloak with a hood pulled far over their face, making sure it wasn't possible for anybody to see their identity.

"Ah, good job Lieutenant General Akiyama-San. As expected of our top assassin."

But then, his smile slowly faded and his lips pursed into a thin line.

"However, how many times have I told you to enter through the door, not through my window?"

He lightly scolded the small person that stood in front of him. His lecture was only taken as a joke, as the cloaked person began to shake slightly from silent laughter.

"I apologise, Akita-Sama. But you should be aware that is how I am."

The voice called out, a soft laughter escaping from their lips. Akita shook his head as a faint smile came across his face.

"You may leave, Akiyama-San. I'm sure Hajime would be delighted that you're back."

He heard the cloaked figure groan as they exited the room. Akita chuckled at the reaction of his colleague before resuming what he was doing before the cloaked person entered the room.

Sora's Point of View ★彡

I inwardly cringed at the thought of the man Akita had spoken about. Once I softly closed the door to Akita's office, I heard loud, running footsteps accompanied by an energetic voice.

"Akiyama-San!!"

I flinched at the enthusiastic voice, before turning to the source. Speak of the devil. I didn't get a chance to reply as I saw a young man with an average build with wavy honey-blond hair that falls between his magenta eyes running towards me.

He jumped towards me for a hug, but I took several steps back and moved away from him. The blonde fell to the floor with a thump.

"That was mean, Sora-Chan!"

He exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. I could almost imagine comedic tears flowing down his cheeks. My lips tilted upwards, smiling in amusement at him before holding a hand up and helping him stand.

"I apologise, Iwahara-Sama."

The man then began pouting as me once he stood on his feet.

"I've told you so many times, Sora-Chan! Call me by my first name! Ha-ji-me."

He insisted, accentuating each syllable in his name. I sighed at the childish man before giving in.

"Alright, Hajime-San. Why don't we go elsewhere, instead of standing in front of Akita-Sama's office?"

I suggested. Hajime excitedly nodded, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards some random direction. I stumbled after the hyperactive man, tripping over my own feet in the process. I rolled my eyes as he led me off to the cafe which was in the same building as the headquarters, only downstairs near the entrance. I sat at the leather seat opposite the blonde and sighed.

"I can't believe someone like you is my superior and older than me."

I stated, looking directly at the man in front of me. Hajime sheepishly smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh..Well.. It's my personality!"

He grinned, shaking off my statement.

"Sora-Chan, how was your job this time?"

He questioned, leaning in with a curious smile. I shook my head at his antics before answering.

"Like usual, quick and reasonably easy. There haven't been many challenging jobs recently, and any interesting sounding ones were probably handed off to the others."

Hajime brushed off what I said, waving his hands.

"No, no. Sora-Chan, we gave the most difficult requests to you! You are our top assassin after all! Quick and efficient like usual, the prodigy is living up to their name!"

He complimented, patting me on the shoulder. But his enthusiastic expression quickly faded right after that. Hajime's happy and innocent act immediately disappeared.

I noticed his drastic change, and became more businesslike, wiping any expressions and signs of weakness off my face, not that anybody would've been able to see as I still had my hood up. Hajime leant closer to me, his serious look still on his face. The blonde only stopped once his lips were beside my ear, his voice lowering into a whisper. I could smell his vanilla scent in handfuls.

"We have a rather peculiar, but important job for you, Akiyama-San. The client has asked for the Scarlet Shadow to consider taking this mission."

He then leant back, his smile reappearing.

"I think you'll really like it, Sora-Chan! I need to go now, my duty calls me!"

The older man exclaims, standing up with a smile, saying the last line with a dramatic voice and mock saluting. As he walked by me, he placed a small folded sheet of paper in front of me. I chuckled at my superior, before pocketing the slip of paper and finishing off my tea.

Downing my tea, I stood up, trying to avoid creating any noise. I left the cafe, entering the long hallways in the building, littered with rooms with many uses.

As I strolled down the hall, I took out the slip of paper and unfolded it.  
  
《 Meeting Room 3 》

I rolled my eyes at what was written. The blonde could've just told me personally. I sighed, before scrunching the slip into a ball as my hand closed into a fist. I began putting the scrunched piece of paper back into my pocket as I rounded the corner.

And walked right into what could only be a person's breasts.

"S-sorry."

I fell to the ground, my hood slipped off my head, so I quickly turned around to hide my appearance. I reached to grasp hold of my hood. Finally feeling the familiar fabric, I lifted my hood to place it back onto my head, before I head a voice call out.

"Sora?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face a tall foreign lady with long blonde wavy hair, big blue eyes and pale skin. It was clear to see that she had a large bust and curvaceous body. My eyes widened and a soft smile appeared on my face.

"Irina-San, nice to see you again. I'm sorry for bumping into you like that."

I greeted, bowing to the older woman. The blonde hurriedly told me to stand back up straight.

"I forgot, we're colleagues in this building, I should be calling you Akiyama-Sama. I apologise."

She bowed ninety-degrees towards me, apologising in a businesslike manner.

"No, it's alright. After all, we are acquaintances. I believe it would be alright for you to address me as Sora."

I waved off her apology, patting her on the shoulder and signalling for her to stand up. Irina stood up, looking at me in confusion.

"It is nice seeing you again, Irina-San. However I probably should be leaving now. I have a client to meet."

I waved goodbye to the blonde before making my way towards Meeting Room 3.

☆彡

I entered the room not long before knocking on the sleek door. I slid open the door with my hood back in it's place on my head.

Upon entering the room, the figure of Akita nowhere to be found, but instead, a middle aged man with spiky black hair and piercing eyes with a tall and muscular build sat in the seat opposite a table. He wore a professional black business suit with a white shirt and black tie. His eyebrows seemed to be furrowed in concentration, but stood up, making eye contact with me.

"Ah, good afternoon. You must be Scarlet Shadow."

He greeted, holding out a hand which I shook. I followed him to the seats where we both sat opposite each other.

"I am Karasuma Tadaomi from the Ministry of Defence."

He introduced. It wasn't the first time I had been hired by the Government so I wasn't too surprised. I nodded, showing I had heard him, and gestured for him to continue.

"We'd like to ask you to accept our request."

He reached into his breast pocket, taking out a photo and placing it on the table between us.

"I'd like you to assassinate a teacher."

I glanced at the photo, which revealed a yellow octopus-like creature which was smiling cheerfully. I rose my eyebrow at his request.

"I'm sure you can see, but this teacher isn't human. He is an artificial life form capable of moving at speeds up to Mach 20. No normal knives and bullets are effective against him. We have created bullets and knives from a material that is effective against him, but whenever an attempt is made, he will simply evade the attack. This octopus is also the creature who destroyed 70% of the moon and will blow up the Earth next March."

He explained, slowly lifting a briefcase that lay beside him. He placed the briefcase in front of me. I slowly opened the briefcase, seeing green rubbery knives and round purple orbs, which I believed to be bullets.

"Only weapons made out of this material is affective against that monster. The award for this job is 10 Billion Yen."

I nodded, signalling that I understood.

"Why did you come to the Assassins' Order for this task? Is the Government that desperate?"

I questioned the serious man who made eye contact with me.

"That octopus made a deal with the Government. He said that if he becomes the teacher of a well-known school, Kunugigaoka Junior High School and manages to teach class 3-E, he'd allow the Government to try assassinate him. If that creature were to seriously run away, we'd be helpless until the day of our destruction, so the Government reluctantly consented under the condition that he causes no harm to the students. If a professional assassin were to pose as a student, we'd have a greater chance of killing that creature."

This was an interesting job. Far more so than the usual assassination requests. A smile slowly grew on my face, although the older man wouldn't be able to see it.

"Consider this job accepted."

I stated, taking off my hood and revealing my appearance to Karasuma. His eyes widened slightly at me, as I stared at him in hidden amusement.

"I-I apologise. I did not expect one of the greatest assassins to be so young."

He returned to normal moments later. I nodded, keeping up my emotionless facade.

"Let me formally introduce myself; I am Akiyama Sora, also known as the Scarlet Shadow."

He shook my hand, seemingly glad and grateful that I accepted the job.

"Thank you for accepting our request. You will be enrolling into class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School several days from now. I will be the PE Teacher at the class, and will be teaching all the students assassination tactics."

He briefly smiled, before stopping, as if he remembered something. He turned to me, his serious expression returning.

"I do not intend to offend you, but for precaution, I must ask you not to kill or harm anybody aside from the target."

I nodded, agreeing to the older man's terms.

"I am a professional assassin, Karasuma-San. I like to complete jobs without any casualties. However, I cannot be taken responsible if a student were to catch me off guard, or in any PE Lessons."

I warned Karasuma, speaking honestly. I then looked back down at the purple spherical bullets.

"These bullets are intended for use by an M1911A1, am I correct?"

He nodded.

"Are you able to manufacture these bullets for other guns, and make other things from the same material?"

I questioned, picking up the green rubbery knife which bent easily under pressure.

"Yes. We are able to create many different items from the same material."

Karasuma nodded, glancing down at me as if to wonder what I was planning.

"This job may be more interesting than I originally thought."

I stated, making eye contact before a sadistic smirk crept up my face. Before I knew it, my bloodlust began to flow freely, leaking out in extreme amounts. Karasuma visibly stiffened at the sudden bloodlust. My smirk only grew larger at Karasuma's reaction.

"Underestimating a young assassin may prove to be deadly."

★彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Assassination Classroom.  
> Excuse any grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors.


	2. Karma Time

Sora's Point of View ★彡

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Kunugigaoka Junior High School, huh.."

I mumbled to myself. I knew Kunugigaoka was one of the best schools in Japan. Many rich and wealthy parents paid for their children to enter.

"E-As-In-End-Class.."

I muttered, flipping through pages filled with information. I'd probably need to do some research on the students. It seemed that the class I would be entering soon, Class 3-E was the subject of discrimination.

I frowned, before putting down the pages and lay down on my bed. I'd been given the request yesterday and I'd be entering the class as a transfer student in a matter of days. I groaned as I leant over to reach for my laptop which was a fair distance away - on my desk. Stretching my arm out as far as I could reach without moving from my position, I got a grasp on the object. I picked up my laptop with my left hand, bringing it over to me. I sighed in relief as my laptop was safe by my side, before opening it. I was greeted with the log in screen. Quickly typing in my password, I opened up the Kunugigaoka School Homepage. A mischievous smile grew on my face.

"Better get hacking."

Timeskip Couple Days Later ☆彡

"Sora! Wake up!"

I groaned in reply as I flipped over onto my back, making eye contact with a female with long wavy chestnut hair and bangs. Her brown eyes glared at me.

"..You honeypot assassins are such a bother."

I mumbled, before pulling my blanket over my head. I heard the brunette growl before she angrily pulled my blanket off my head, ripping it away from me.

"Don't you remember?"

She questioned. That caught my attention. Did I forget something?

Moments later, I sprung up with my eyes wide. I immediately turned to check the time.

"Wh-Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

I shouted, bolting from my bed to find clothes to change into. I could practically imagine the brunette rolling her eyes at me.

"I'll be going now!"

She called out, signalling that she was leaving.

"Alright! Thanks for not waking me up earlier, Hana!"

I yelled my reply, overflowing with sarcasm. Although I wouldn't say that I wasn't grateful, but it would've been preferred that she should have told me earlier. I sighed at my best friend, before continuing to frantically run around my room, searching for the things I needed.

I was going to be slightly late on my first day of school.

Nagisa's Point of View ★彡

I tiredly sighed as I entered the 3-E Classroom, sitting down in my seat. I was rather early, so nobody had arrived yet. I slumped over on my desk, my head being supported by my arms. I wasn't able to get much sleep. My mind was occupied with thoughts of the day before, so I wasn't able to sleep. I replayed the events which happened in my mind once again. Many things had happened in the time span of one day.

For one, Karma-Kun returned from his suspension.

Flashback ☆彡

"Karma-Kun.. You've returned.."

I mumbled. The redhead smiled at me.

"Yo, It's been awhile, Nagisa-Kun."

Karma stood at the top of the hill. He casually walked towards the class, past Sugino and I.

"Woah, that's the Koro-Sensei I've heard about? Amazing. He really does look like an octopus."

Koro-Sensei noticed Karma, who was nearing him.

"You would be Akabane Karma-Kun, right? I heard your suspension ended today."

Koro-Sensei began. His face then turned a slight shade of red as he crossed his tentacles.

"You really shouldn't be late on your first day."

The octopus scolded. Karma chuckled in response.

"I've got to get back into the rhythm of school life."

He smiled innocently as he extended his hand.

"It'll be more relaxed if you use my first name. Anyway, It's nice to meet you Sensei!"

Koro-Sensei returned to normal and his smile was back it it's place on the octopus' round face.

"Same here. Let's have a fun and interesting year."

Flashback End ☆彡

Then, we experienced the first time a student injured Koro-Sensei.

Flashback ☆彡

The tentacle which Karma shook in his hand exploded. Just as soon as that happened, an Anti-Sensei knife slipped out of Karma's shirt sleeve. With that knife, Karma attempted to stab the octopus.

A sudden breeze of wind came by as Koro-Sensei was suddenly out of range from Karma, several metres away. All of the students and teachers stood stunned.

"Huh. You really are fast, and these knives really do work against you. I tried cutting one into small pieces and sticking them to my hand, but.."

Karma paused, lifting his hand and looking Koro-Sensei in the eye.

"Y'know, Sensei, to be deceived by such a simple trick.. and on top of that, to jump back that far, aren't you a bit too frightened?"

Karma provoked as he made his way towards the octopus whose tentacle was slowly recovering.

"I've heard that you're called Koro-Sensei because you're unkillable, but,"

Karma stopped right in front of Koro-Sensei.

"What's this? Sensei, could it be that you're actually an easy mark?"

Karma mocked with a sly smile.

Flashback End ☆彡

At that time, all of the others in the class realised that we were far inferior to Karma in assassination. If dangerous weapons and the like are the foundation of steak attacks and foul play, the redhead would definitely excel.

Karma then continued to provoke Koro-Sensei.

Flashback ☆彡

"Hey, you over there! Don't make a ruckus during the test!!"

Koro-Sensei yelled, his face turning red. Karma, source of Koro-Sensei's anger smiled innocently.

"Sorry, Koro-Sensei. You see, I already finished, so I'll just eat gelato and be quiet."

He apologised, though it was clear to the whole class that he wasn't apologetic whatsoever.

"You can't do something like that during class. Honestly, where did you buy tha-"

Koro-Sensei began exasperatedly, before he froze the moment he laid eyes on the gelato that Karma held.

"Tha-That's the one I went to Italy and bought yesterday!!"

The octopus yelled, pointing a tentacle at the redhead who was still casually eating the gelato.

"Ah, sorry. I found It refrigerating in the faculty room."

He stated with an innocent smile.

"This cannot be settled with an apology!"

Koro-Sensei yelled.

"And after I went through so much trouble, flying through the cold stratosphere so the gelato wouldn't melt!"

Karma grinned in response and stuck out a tongue.

"So what will you do? Hit me?"

He challenged. Koro-Sensei grew frustrated at the redhead and stormed towards his desk.

"Absolutely not! I will just eat what's left!"

As Koro-Sensei neared Karma, his tentacles exploded. The octopus glanced down at the floor, shocked to see Anti-Sensei BB Pellets littered all over the floor.

"I fooled you again."

Flashback End ☆彡

I sighed, after that.. Karma openly challenged Sensei right in the middle of class.

Flashback ☆彡

"I'll use these sorts of tricks however many times it takes. I don't care about interfering with class."

Karma stated, lifting up his hand which held a gun.

"If you don't like it, then you should kill me as well as my parents."

Koro-Sensei looked down at the ground, before returning to look at the redhead.

"But from that moment on,"

The gelato that Karma held was suddenly stabbed at Koro-Sensei, acting as a knife.

"No one will view you as a teacher anymore. You'll just be a murderous monster."

Karma grinned sadistically at his teacher.

"I will have killed your existence as a Sensei."

Flashback End ☆彡

Nobody had come into class yet. Maybe I came to school too early. But Karma will probably make many more assassination attempts today.

He's incredibly quick-witted. It's the same now, too. He recognises that there is a line Koro-Sensei cannot cross in order to remain as a teacher. Karma-Kun is going to use cheap tactics against him, but often he'll end up using his intelligence, which helps him see others' true intentions and his skill at handling others, no matter their type, to clash with people.

Even after his suspension, Karma is still as sadistic and violent. I sighed, but people don't change that easily.

Flashback ☆彡

"Y'know, I'm happy."

I turned to glance at Karma who was beside me.

"I've been wondering what I would do if we were just a monster, but with him unexpectedly being an upstanding Sensei.."

My eyes widened as I saw Karma grinning widely with bloodlust in his eyes.

"I'll be able to kill a proper teacher, since the previous one went and died of his own accord."

Flashback End ☆彡

Just thinking about that time made me afraid. Karma's bloodlust was threatening.

The sliding of the door caught my attention. I lifted my head to see Karma entering. His hands were in his pockets with an innocent smile, but I have a feeling he's planning something. The redhead glanced at me.

"Yo, Nagisa-Kun."

I nodded towards the boy.

"Morning, Karma-Kun."

Karma moved towards the teachers' desk, stopping in front of it. I couldn't exactly see what the redhead was doing, but I'm sure it wasn't anything good.

Timeskip ☆彡 Third person ★彡

Koro-Sensei entered the classroom with his signature smile.

"Good morning."

He greeted the class. However, the students of 3-E responded with an uncomfortable silence. All of the students just glanced down at the desk, avoiding their Sensei's gaze.

"Hm? What's the matter everyone?"

His attention was brought to his desk, where he found a deceased octopus with a knife stabbed into it. Koro-Sensei stared at the octopus in silence before his attention was caught by a voice.

"Ah, sorry."

A mocking voice called out. Koro-Sensei turned to to source of the sound.

"I mistook it for you and ended up killing it. I'll throw it away, so just bring it over here."

Karma stated with a mischievous smile. Koro-Sensei glanced back at the octopus that lay on the desk before picking the animal up.

"Alright."

Karma's Point of View ★彡

Come, Koro-Sensei.

Even if I can't kill your body now, It doesn't particularly matter.  
First, I'll kill your spirit bit by bit.

I held an Anti-Sensei behind my back, shielding it from the octopus' view. However, I didn't expect Koro-Sensei's tentacles to change to drills. In a flash, the octopus disappeared and came back in seconds. On his return, Koro-Sensei held a missile and a bag.

"Allow me to show you, Karma-Kun, the power of these drill tentacles and the heat of this missile snatched from the Self-Defence force."

Koro-Sensei began moving at mach speed, his tentacles morphed into a blur.

"Sensei never lets an assassin go home bored."

The octopus stated with a glint in his eye. My eyes widened as I felt something scalding in my mouth. I spat whatever that was in my mouth out at the sudden heat.

"That complexion comes from not having eaten breakfast, doesn't it."

Koro-Sensei continued, saying it as a statement rather than a question.

"I have made takoyaki with my Mach speed. If you eat this, you'll come closer to being a healthy child."

I wiped my mouth using my sleeve as the octopus placed a box of takoyaki on my desk.

"You should come at me each day with a serious intent to kill, and each time, I will improve you."

Third Person ★彡

Koro-Sensei looked down at Karma with a glint in his eye.

"Before school lets out, I will polish your body and spirit until they shine."

Moments later, Koro-Sensei returned to the front of the classroom with his back facing the students.

"Now that the issue has been fixed,"

He turned to the class, wearing a wide smile.

"We will be having a new transfer student arriving sometime, although I'm not exactly sure when."

The students grew irked at what their teacher had said.

"What do you mean, you don't know when they will be arriving!?"

Maehara yelled, throwing an Anti-Sensei knife at their teacher, who effortlessly dodged.

"Shouldn't you know when your students will be coming!?"

Yada shot BB Pellets at the octopus.

Sora's Point of View ★彡

I chuckled as I discreetly watched the class along with the teacher. It seemed pretty amusing, whatever they were speaking about. I was late, but the first period hadn't finished yet, so I wouldn't be reprimanded.

"Well, time to speak to the client again."

I took the long way around the classroom, circling the building and making sure none of the students or the target had seen me. I stopped by the time I saw the faculty room. Karasuma sat at a desk in the empty room and was typing on his laptop.

Quietly, I walked up to the window and tapped on it, making sure I caught his attention. The older man glanced at me in momentary surprise before opening the window. I hopped into the room, landing with light feet, making no unnecessary sounds.

"We meet again, Karasuma-San."

I placed a small smile on my face as I greeted the man.

"Nice to see you, Akiyama-San. But if I may ask, why through the window?"

I laughed slightly, making sure I wasn't too loud to be heard from the outside of the room.

"Why not? It's an old habit, and I don't have the time to break it. I've been getting jobs one after another and Akita-Sama gave up fixing the habit long ago."

Karasuma sighed before shutting his laptop screen.

"Shall we introduce you to the class? After all, it's still the middle of first period."

At the mention of the class I changed my personality into a more businesslike one.

"Alright."

I agreed, any emotions wiped from my voice.

Karasuma frowned slightly at my tone.

"This may be too much to ask, but could you try keep it a secret that you've been hired by us? You may display your talents and such, but unless asked, do not tell them that you are an assassin, and please try to act as if any normal student would. Do not be too impassive."

I rose my eyebrow at his request, but complied anyways.

"Alright, but I don't know much about how students my age would act."

I gestured for Karasuma to lead me to the classroom.

Third Person ★彡

The students listened attentively to the octopus as he explained mathematical concepts, however their attention was quickly attracted to the sound of the door sliding open. Their surprise was clear when they saw Karasuma standing at the doorway.

"Octopus, your transfer student has arrived."

The businesslike man declared. Seconds later, Koro-Sensei began crying comedically.

"Octopus!? Why won't you ever call me by my name!?"

He cried, making his students laugh at their childish teacher. Karasuma rolled his eyes, before stepping into the classroom. He then gestured for another figure to come in.

It was a female with long, black hair which reached her waist with side bangs. She was small, slender, and had pale, doll-like skin.

However, what caught most of the students' attention wasn't all of those features. They were drawn towards her eyes. Her eyes were a crimson blood-red, looking directly at all of her peers. Most of the students were taken back at the colour of her eyes, but she glanced at all of them with a soft gaze, calm and relaxed.

But as they looked at her for several more moments, they noticed that instead of the Kunugigaoka Uniform they were meant to be wearing with a button-up white shirt, navy tie, grey skirt and blazer, the female wore the button-up shirt, but it was clearly altered to have shorter sleeves and was worn loosely with the top button undone. Instead of the grey skirt, she wore an altered version of the boys' pants, the long pants changed to shorts. The female made no effort to wear the tie or blazer.

The students sweatdropped at the girl when they saw her blowing bubblegum, seeing a similarity to a certain redhead in their class who made his appearance the day before.

"Hello, my name is Akiyama Sora, Pleased to meet you."

She bowed to the class politely with a light voice accompanied with a faint smile. The students all seemingly relaxed, seeing that she did not appear to be a delinquent like a certain redhead.

However, that said redhead just observed the girl in interest.

Sora turned her attention to the octopus that stood beside her.

"Nice to meet you, 'Unkillable Koro-Sensei-San'."

She said with a teasing smile.

"A-ah, Nice to meet you, Akiyama-San."

Koro-Sensei greeted, holding out a tentacle which the smaller female reached out to shake.

"I look forward to learning with you all."

She bowed and moved down to the back of the class, taking a seat at the only spare desk - next to Karma.

Timeskip ☆彡 Fourth Period: Home Economics ☆彡

"Is your group finished, Fuwa-San?"

Koro-Sensei questioned as he supervised his students who were making soup.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure."

Fuwa reluctantly answered. She lifted the ladle and took a taste.

"The taste is kind of sharp."

She observed. Koro-Sensei came towards Fuwa.

"Let me see."

Karma, who had heard the exchange crept up towards them as well.

"Then how about remaking it?"

He suggested, taking hold of the soup, and tossing it up towards Koro-Sensei. The redhead swung his hand out which wielded an Anti-Sensei knife, but by the time he made his move, his eyes widened in surprise as the liquid from the soup was gone.

"You forgot to wear an apron, Karma-Kun."

A voice came from behind, belonging to the octopus. Karma glanced down at himself, before seeing that he was wearing a pink apron with a red heart on it.

"If you're wondering about the soup, don't worry. I used a pipet to suck it all up in midair."

Koro-Sensei explained, before turning to speak to Fuwa.

"I also took the opportunity to add sugar."

Fuwa tasted the soup once again and made a satisfied sigh.

"Now it's mild!"

Karma flushed in frustration and embarrassment before he heard soft giggling, catching his attention. He turned to see Sora standing behind him, shaking from laughter. She held her phone in her hand, clearly taking photos of the irritated boy. The redhead growled in frustration as he clenched his fist.

Nagisa sighed at Karma's attempt, before returning to tend to his groups' soup.

Timeskip ☆彡 Fifth Period: Japanese ☆彡

"...and I was thinking that.."

Koro-Sensei read a passage from the book, 'The Red Frog' by Shimaki Kensaku, as he paced around the room, before pausing for a moment and placing a tentacle on Karma's forehead, the younger boy froze.

"..the red frog failed and fell back once again."

Koro-Sensei looked down at the redhead with a smile.

"Soon, I began to grow tired of watching him."

With his tentacle still on Karma's forehead, Koro-Sensei took out a comb and hairspray, then began grooming Karma's hair.

Timeskip ☆彡

Nagisa softly walked up to Karma, who was deep in thought while he sat near the edge of the cliff. Karma stared into the distance while he bit his nail.

"Karma-Kun, don't be impatient and we'll kill him together."

Nagisa sighed.

"If you target Koro-Sensei by yourself, no matter what tricks you use, you along can't kill him. He's different from normal teachers, after all."

A smile grew on Karma's face once again.

"No way. I want to kill him."

A determined, yet sadistic expression crossed Karma's face.

"Him surviving by some fluke would piss me off the most."

Nagisa stood in silence at Karma's response, before another voice came from behind.

"Now then, Karma-Kun. Today, Sensei certainly provided you with lots of improvements."

Nagisa turned to face his teacher, who stood several metres away from him. The octopus' face became striped with green, mocking his two students.

"You can still come to kill me, you know? I will polish you until you shine even brighter."

A scheming smile came upon Karma's face as he turned to face his teacher.

"I'd just like to confirm it, but Koro-Sensei, you're a teacher right?"

He asked, surprising Koro-Sensei, but the octopus replied nevertheless.

"Yes."

Karma slowly stood up, turning to face Koro-Sensei.

"So would a teacher put his life on the line to protect his students?"

Koro-Sensei's smile on his face stayed the same as he confidently answered.

"Of course. A teacher's a tea-"

A soft thudding noise caught the attention of the the three of them. They turned to Sora, who seemed to have jumped down from a tree branch.

"Akabane-San, your plan will be futile. I'd advise against it, but If you really wish to do so, be careful."

She spoke in a soft voice as she stared directly at Karma with her crimson eyes. Karma was taken aback, but his confident air returned seconds later. He turned back to his teacher with a smirk.

"So, what was your answer again?"

Koro-Sensei faced Karma with his signature smile.

"Of course. I am a teacher after all."

Nagisa watched the exchange with his eyes constantly flitting back to glance at the slightly frowning female that stood behind him.

"I see. That's good."

Nagisa turned back in surprise to see Karma holding up a gun pointed at Koro-Sensei.

"In that case, I can definitely kill you."

As he finished his sentence, he fell off the cliff. Nagisa's jaw dropped as he ran to the edge, calling out to the falling redhead. Koro-Sensei had dashed off seconds after Karma dropped.

"He did it anyways."

A feminine voice sighed. Nagisa turned to Sora, who was shaking her head with disapproval.

"You knew Karma-Kun was going to do that, Akiyama-San?"

Sora smiled softly as she nodded.

''Indeed, Shiota-San. But you don't need to worry, Akabane-San will be fine. He has Koro-Sensei after all."

She reminded, as she leant back on a tree. She closed her eyes, her smile not wavering at all. However, Nagisa's frown only grew.

"Akiyama-San, what makes you so sure that Koro-Sensei would save him?"

Melodic laughter escaped from Sora's lips.

"Imagine, if Koro-Sensei were to allow Akabane-San to fall to his death, the trust between student and teacher would be broken. His existence as a teacher would be destroyed."

Sora explained, her smile never leaving.

"Go look down the cliff right now."

She confidently added. Nagisa slowly crept towards the cliff, peering off the edge. Sure enough, Nagisa saw Karma lying on a web formed out of tentacles. The blue haired boy sighed in relief after finding out Karma was safe. He seemed to be irritated as he wasn't able to move from the web.

☆彡

"Karma-Kun, you acted so recklessly without batting an eye.."

Nagisa murmured, still positioned at the edge of the cliff.

"Not really."

The redhead brushed off as he sat on the grass.

"Having thought it over, I figured that just now would be the best way I could kill him, but I guess I'll quietly rework my plan for awhile."

He replied nonchalantly.

"Idiot."

A voice called out, followed by laughter. The two boys and their octopus-like teacher behind them turned to look at the small female who has yet to move from her position leaning on the tree.

"Having thought it over, my ass."

Karma raised his eyebrows at what Sora said, glancing at her in interest.

"If you had thought it over, you'd figure there would be no point in a suicidal jump just to kill Koro-Sensei. If you died, nothing good would have came from it. If you killed him, then died, who would get the reward? Besides, a creature like him would find a way to save you anyways."

She explained, opening her eyes and looking the redhead in the eyes with an amused smile.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Karma questioned, challenging the female. Sora chuckled as she put her full weight back on her feet, walking towards the octopus and the two boys.

"The most affective method.."

Her soft smiling face disappeared in seconds.

"Just attack him."

Wearing a pokerface, her tone took a complete 360 degree change, becoming emotionless and cold, surprising the two boys.

Seconds later, she vanished from their sight. A loud yell caught their attention as they saw their teacher stumbling forward. Nagisa's jaw dropped as he saw severed yellow tentacles falling to the ground. Only then, he noticed the small figure of Sora sending a barrage of attacks towards their teacher.

Suddenly she stopped attacking, making the octopus sigh in relief.

"I got sick of observing him all day. Figured I may as well attacked now."

Sora blankly stated as she stretched her arms, her tone never changing.

"That was a good assassination attempt, Akiyama-San."

Koro-Sensei congratulated as he recovered from his panic.

"However, why did you sto-"

The sound of a gun firing echoed throughout the cliff.

"Who said I stopped attacking?"

Sora held out her gun pointed at her teacher. Koro-Sensei was taken aback as he stared at his tentacle that was now gone.

"You're the first person to destroy so many tentacles.. Karma-Kun could barely destroy one."

Nagisa murmured in awe.

"No tricks necessary."

Sora deadpanned as she stared directly at Karma. The redhead only brushed her off, despite being surprised and impressed, although he would never admit to it himself.

"Whatever you say, Sora-Chan."

The poker-faced girl stiffened at the use of her first name, but made no retort. Karma stood up, looking directly at Koro-Sensei with a mischievous smile.

"I'm going to kill you. Tomorrow, that is."

He declared, lifting his hand and making a gesture implying the beheading of a person. The octopus made a wide grin in reply at Karma's bloodlust, seemingly proud. The redhead then walked past the octopus, towards Nagisa.

"Let's head home, Nagisa-Kun. We'll get something to eat along the way."

He offered with a cheerful smile, pulling out a purse from his pockets and tossing it up-and-down in his hands.

"Wait a- Isn't that my change purse!?"

Koro-Sensei yelled in shock, pointing an accusing tentacle at Karma. The redhead turned back to face Koro-Sensei with a smirk.

"Like I said, you leave things defenceless in the faculty room."

Karma chuckled.

"Return that!!"

"Sure."

"But you're taking out the contents!"

"It was all loose change, so I ended up collecting it as a contribution."

"You delinquent philanthropist!"

☆彡

Koro-Sensei comedically cried at the actions of his mischievous student as he knelt to the ground in feigned despair.

Musical laughter came from behind the octopus. Koro-Sensei turned to see Sora, having not moved from her spot near the edge of the cliff.

"Sensei."

She called out, making the said octopus stand up.

"Yes, Akiyama-San?"

Sora's previous impassive expression and tone was now gone, a gentle smile graced her features.

"Catch me."

Koro-Sensei cried out in surprise as he watched his student fall backwards off the cliff.

"Nuaaa!?"

Sora's Point of View ★彡

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt myself landing on soft tentacles that could only belong to one person, or I should say, living creature. As I sat up, I slid off Koro-Sensei's net of tentacles.

"Thanks, Sensei."

I waved to the octopus, before leaving. I giggled as I heard Koro-Sensei complain at my actions.

"S-She used me!"

I could practically imagine him crying. The smile never left my face as I made my way to head back to the main building of the Assasins' Organisation. I replayed the events of the day as I continued to travel to the main building.

At least each school day won't be normal with a teacher like that. The time I spend at Kunugigaoka will be interesting.

A smirk grew on my face, my bloodlust began leaking out in immense amounts, a crazed laugh escaping my lips.

"Entertain me more, Koro-Sensei."

★彡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Assassination Classroom.  
> Excuse any grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors.


	3. Toxin Time

Sora's Point of View ★彡

"The experiment to extract food colouring from candy is now over! I will collect the leftover candy."

The octopus dashed around the food in a flash, taking all of the candy all of the students bought. I sweatdropped at the octopus who was hurriedly hoarding the candy.

"It's not payday yet, so he's stocking up on snacks during class."

I snickered at our teacher.

"We're the ones who bought those, you know?

"Why is the guy who's going to destroy the Earth living from paycheck to paycheck?"

"He's just that desperate."

I stated, letting a few chuckles loose. The questions came to a stop once the screeching of a chair being pulled along the ground caught their attention. Everyone immediately turned to look at Okuda, a female with dark purple hair styled into twin braids reaching just below her shoulder and lavender eyes. She wore glasses and seemed to have a more petite frame than most of the other girls in our class, but she was taller than I was.

Okuda seemed nervous as she stood in front of the class.

"U-um, Sensei."

She stuttered, walking towards the octopus, before holding out three vials of liquid.

"These contain poison! Please drink them."

At that moment, everybody in class face-faulted. I lifted a hand to cover my mouth in discreet laughter. My body shook slightly. Perhaps Okuda was too honest for her own good.

"Okuda-San, this is certainly another straight-forward assassination attempt."

Koro-Sensei observed as he glanced down at the three vials the girl held.

"Ah.. um.. Er.. I-I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else.. But, chemistry is my strong points, so I put my all into making these!"

She exclaimed, pushing the vials towards Koro-Sensei. I slowly recovered from my laughing fit, a faint smile staying on my face. Although Okuda had made a very frank assassination attempt, her tenacity was something to be admired, I suppose.

"My goodness. Well then, down the hatch."

Koro-Sensei voiced as he picked a vial out of Okuda's hands and drinking it without hesitation. Koro-Sensei froze in surprise, or realisation, I wasn't exactly sure.

"Th-this is.."

Koro-Sensei began, before his head changed shapes, creating some sort of horns.

"This tastes like sodium hydroxide. It would be harmful if drunk by humans, but it is ineffective against me."

He explained. I sighed. I doubted any person would be able to drink poison without hesitation unless they were confident that they would not be affected. I lost interest in the exchange between the two, and turned to look out the window.

Next Day ★彡

I yawned as I entered the classroom, seeing almost all of the students already seated or conversing with each other. I slowly crept up to Kayano and Okuda, who were speaking to each other, as well as Nagisa who stood nearby.

"...So then, he told you to go make that toxin."

Kayano, one of the shortest girls in our class with a petite frame, hazel eyes and green hair styled into cat-ear styled pigtails stated, although it was phrased as a question.

"Yes, and that theoretically, this should give the best results!"

Okuda cheered with a bright smile.

"He's been supporting me all along. He said that even if I'm bad at Japanese, I should embrace my strong points."

She added with a grateful smile as she clutched the vial of liquid close to her.

"Hold on,"

I began speaking, surprising the two girls as they jumped in surprise. Okuda had almost let the glass vial slip out of her hands.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask, after you failed to poison Koro-Sensei, he helped you create another poison that would 'definitely' kill him?"

I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes."

Okuda answered with a smile. I internally groaned.

"Alright. That's all I needed to know thank you."

I sat at my desk with a sigh. Okuda just allowed the octopus to take advantage of her without any doubts or second thoughts.

"Ah, there he is. Are you going to give it to him?"

"Yes!"

I watched Okuda walk up to the octopus who stood at the entrance of the room.

"Sensei, here."

She held out the liquid to Koro-Sensei.

"Well done. I'll drink it right away."

A wide grin appeared on the octopus' face as he lifted the vial and drank it without hesitation.

"Nurufufufu. Thank you, Okuda-San."

I held back a snicker at Koro-Sensei's ridiculous laugh.

"It seems that... thanks to your medicine, I am advancing to a new stage."

Koro-Sensei observed as he lifted a tentacle.

Okuda's eyes widened. She took a step back in surprise.

"Eh? What do you mean by.."

She slowly trailed off as a bright flash of light came across the room and Koro-Sensei disappeared. Then all of the students' jaws dropped as they saw their teacher in a melted form.

"The medicine you created for me is one which invigorates my cells and increases their fluidity."

Koro-Sensei explained, before he was gone from our sight.

"While in this state, I can also fit in any crack or crevice!"

I followed the source of the sound, and ended up peering into my desk, seeing the liquidised octopus in there. I sweatdropped.

"Furthermore, my speed is unchanged! Now come, try to kill me."

He declared, moving around the room at high speeds.

"Wait a.."

"No way, this is absolutely impossible!"

"What the heck is with this flighty Sensei!?"

I sighed at the blob who was dashing across the ceiling.

"You tricked me, Koro-Sensei!?"

Okuda yelled.

"Okuda-San, In assassinations, deceiving people with your language is also a necessity."

While the octopus spoke with Okuda, I took out an Anti-Sensei knife and threw it towards the blob. The knife seemed to have grazed the octopus because he yelled in surprise.

"Akiyama-San, I'm speaking!"

He scolded. I only stuck my tongue out before I spoke.

"Okuda-San, we are all aware that you excel in science and chemistry in our class, but no matter how great the poison you've created, if you just hand it over in a straight-forward and honest way like yesterday, your target will take advantage of you and that will be the end of it. That's what I believe Koro-Sensei tried to teach you."

I paused,

"If I were to give my target poison, I'd put the poison into a drink or dish that the target particularly enjoys then offer it to them."

I explained to the female. Koro-Sensei, who was still in his liquidised form slid towards Okuda.

"Akiyama-San is right. To deceive someone, you must know your opponent and plan out your words. The power of language is a necessity to skilfully deliver poison. Your talent in science can be useful to everyone in the future. In order to make that understandable to many people, please also work on the power of language and it's role in delivering poison."

Whilst he spoke, he transformed back to his original shape, wearing his clothes.

"I will!"

Okuda exclaimed with a determined expression.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took the object from my pocket, glancing at the caller ID. My eyes narrowed at the name.

"Koro-Sensei, may I leave the room for several minutes?"

The octopus seemed confused, but he allowed me to leave.

Briskly walking out of the room, I entered the hallway, where I accepted the call.

"What gives the Ministry of Defence's Chief the pleasure of calling me?"

I questioned, speaking quietly in order for my conversation to not be heard.

"The Government has decided to send another assassin."

A gruff and rough voice came out through my phone. My eyes widened by a slight fraction in surprise at his words.

"Do I not live up to your expectations, Chief?"

My voice was cold and emotionless, but I was clearly challenging the man.

"This is the Government's decision. We are aware that you are fully capable of assassinating that octopus, Akiyama-San. But we are also aware of your personality. You may be the deadliest assassin in the underworld currently, but you enjoy having fun and toying with your target if you find it entertaining enough. From the start, we do not believe the normal students would be able to kill him. We can only rely on assassins such as yourself."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, but replied.

"Who will you be sending, and what type of person are they?"  
  
I then heard the ruffling of paper, then a response.

"A masterfully skilled one. Although not as talented as you, she has a proven track record of eleven jobs in countries all over the world. You will be finding out who she is in a matter of weeks."

I growled at his secretive answer, before sighing.

"Alright. As long as they don't hurt any of the students."   
  
★彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Assassination Classroom.  
> I apologise for any grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors.


	4. Adult Time

Nagisa's Point of View ★彡

"It's already May, huh? The month went by fast.."

I murmured as I wrote the date on the blackboard using chalk.

The time left till Koro-Sensei blows up the Earth is eleven months.. The deadline for the assassination and our graduation is drawing near.

Just as I sat back down in my seat, I heard the sliding of the doors.

I saw a figure that was clearly Koro-Sensei, but he wore a black wig, and a fake nose. I blinked in confusion as I saw a tall woman with long blonde hair, big blue eyes and fair skin. She had a noticeable bust and wore clothes displaying her curvy physique. What surprised myself and the other students in the class the most though, is the fact that she was clinging off Koro-Sensei.

"Allow me to introduce the new part-time foreign language teacher who has come today."

Koro-Sensei announced with his usual smile.

"My name is Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you everyone!"

The blonde spoke in a cheerful voice while continuing to hold onto Koro-Sensei.

"She's a real babe."

"Holy crap, those boobs.."

"So.."

"Why is she clinging onto him like that?"

The other students quietly muttered to each other as the adults, along with Karasuma who joined them, spoke together.

"A pretty amazing sensei has turned up, and she sure seems friendly towards Koro-Sensei."

Kayano observed.

"But this might become an assassination hint."

I stated, taking out my notebook and pen.

"The octopus-styled monster Koro-Sensei is at a loss, despite being fawned over by a human woman. For Koro-Sensei, who always expresses himself through his facial colours.. what sort of face does he have for bewilderment?"

I gazed intently at the octopus, who glanced down at Irina, before looking up with a pink face and a red blush.

"..What a straightforward expression.."

Kayano murmured.

"Yeah.. Humans are like that too."

I murmured.

Koro-Sensei's Weaknesses  
5\. Boobs.

"Ahh, you're more wonderful every time I look at you."

The blonde woman spoke in an awe-struck voice, forcing herself onto the octopus.

"Those lovely, righteous-seeming round eyes, those indistinct joins.. I seem to have become captivated by you."

She breathlessly said, rubbing her cheek on Koro-Sensei's tentacle.

"Don't be fooled, Koro-Sensei!"

"You definitely don't fit that woman's tastes!"

The class yelled in synchronisation, but their words went ignored. However, one person caught my attention in the corner of my eye.

Aside from Karma, who simply didn't care, Sora sat at her desk with an agitated and shocked expression. I frowned slightly at my most recent classmate in confusion.

What would have possibly made her like that?

But aside from Sora.. There is a good possibility that the teacher who has come to this class this time, is not an ordinary person either.

Third Person ★彡 Timeskip ☆彡

Irina and Karasuma watched their target play with the students in 3-E.

"I had prepared a variety of ways to get closer to him, but I never would have thought that just turning on the charm would do it."

Irina stated, staring intently at the octopus.

"I hadn't expected that either."

Karasuma quietly agreed.

"That is your specialty after all, Irina."

A voice came from behind the two, making both of them jump in surprise. They jerked around to see the source of the quiet and cold voice, before settling down. A dry chuckle filled the air.

"From how quickly you both reacted, I'd be surprised if you didn't get whiplash."

Irina recovered from her momentary shock, before pursing her lips into a thin line.

"Irina Jelavic. Occupation: Hitman. In addition to her good looks, she possesses strong conversational skills in ten languages. No matter how tightly a country may guard her target, she charms both him and his subordinates, easily befriending them, and kills her target at point-blank range with no difficulty. One of the best assassins who excel at handling infiltration and approaching targets in the organisation, yet remaining at the rank of Colonel."

Sora stated with a small smile, but then the smile faded.

"However, I wouldn't think that you've captured that octopus in your charm so easily. You wouldn't be able to kill him."

Irina grew increasingly frustrated at Sora doubting her.

"If you believe things such as that, why isn't he already dead? Unless you can't kill that monster either."

Irina challenged. Sora rose her eyebrow at Irina's words.

"I can't kill him?"

She scoffed mockingly.

"I just believe leaving him alive for now will be rather interesting to see how it plays out."

The crimson-eyed female then turned around, giving a wave, and left the building to return to the rest of the class.

"Tch."

An irked expression grew on Irina's face as she glared at the female, practically drilling holes into the back of her head. Karasuma sweatdropped, before he spoke.

"A school hiring a hitman is still problematic. It's easy for Akiyama-San to fit in as she's a child and only needs to listen in classes, but we'll have you work as a teacher as well, to keep up appearances."

His eyes trailed after the blonde who was storming towards the exit.

"Fine. It doesn't really matter to me either way."

Irina agreed as she slid open the door. She turned back to glance at Karasuma, a confident smile gracing her face.

"I'm a professional. I'll hold lessons and all that, but the job will be over soon enough. I just want to finish jobs as soon as possible, unlike Sor- Akiyama-Sama."

Irina hurriedly corrected Sora's name, making Karasuma tilt his head in confusion.

"Akiyama-Sama?"

☆彡

"Koro-Sensei!!"

Irina's eager voice called out, attracting the attention of the said octopus, as well as his students.

"I heard from Karasuma-Sensei that you're super fast on your feet. Is it true?"

The blonde questioned, running over to Koro-Sensei.

"Well.. I'm not really that fast."

Koro-Sensei modestly spoke, making his students sweatdrop at the major understatement.

"I have a favour to ask. Just once, I'd love to try drinking genuine Vietnamese coffee, so would you go buy some for me while I'm teaching English?"

Irina asked, clutching her hands together as if she were begging. Koro-Sensei's face exploded into a pink blush.

"That is an easy request. I know of a nice shop in Vietnam after all."

Within seconds, the octopus was gone in a breeze. The class 3-E students stood in silence, before Isogai spoke up.

"So, um.. Irina..Sensei? Class is starting, so should we return to the classroom?"

The brunette nervously spoke.

"Class?"

Irina took out a lighter, along with a cigarette.

"Oh right. You are all free to do as you see it."

She lit the cigarette and turned to look at her students, all emotions and her previous personality nowhere to be seen.

"Also, could you stop being so familiar with my and calling me by my first name? Call me 'Jelavic-Oneesama'. I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher, except for when I'm in front of that octopus."

The students stood in silence, staring at their blonde teacher in shock.

"So, what now? Bitch-Neesan."

Karma mocked with a mischievous smile. Irina glared at the redhead in anger and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't shorten it!"

Karma only continued to speak, the smile remaining on his face.

"You're a professional killer, right? Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?"

Irina's anger disappeared in seconds, a confident and sly smile dancing on her face.

"The difference between brats and grown-ups is how we do things. Besides,"

Her eyes flickered towards a certain female with crimson-eyes.

"It's not like one of you students can't actually kill that octopus.. They just don't choose to."

She spoke with a knowing smirk, making the 3-E students turn to each other in confusion.

"You are Shiota Nagisa, right?"

Irina asked, walking towards the blue-haired boy. Nagisa blinked in confusion, before slightly nodding.

Then, to the surprise of all the students, Irina knelt down, and kissed Nagisa fully on the lips.

"Wha!?"

Kayano's jaw dropped, while several other students grinned cheekily and took out their phones.

☆彡

1 Hit.  
.  
2 Hits.  
.  
.  
3 Hits.  
.  
.  
.  
10 Hits.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
20 Hits.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
30 Hits.

☆彡

Nagisa fell to the ground as Irina let go.

"Come to the faculty office after this. I want to hear the information you've gathered on that guy."

She ordered, before a malicious expression appeared, as she glanced down at Nagisa.

"Well.. I have plenty of other ways to make you talk, though."

Irina then stood up, extending her arm in a wide sweeping gesture.

"As for the rest of you, those with useful information come and speak with me. I'm doing you al a favour, and I'll even lend some manpower to the girls."

She then turned towards a trio of men who were making their way up the hill.

"A professional's job lies in having both skill and personal connections. You brats should sit quietly on he sidelines and watch, and if you get in the way of my assassination mission, even a little bit,"

Irina paused as she held out a hand towards one of the men that stood behind her placed a yellow Remington 1866 Derringer in her hand.

"I'll kill you."

She threatened. With those words, everybody in the class could feel the weight of her words. They knew she was the real deal, a professional hitman, and would kill them without at second thought. But at the same time, most of the class felt that their newest teacher was detestable. Sora, who stood at the back of the group, clenched her fist at Irina's words.

Pushing past the other students, Sora moved towards the blonde who was speaking to the three men.

From her pocket, she took out an M1911A1, the gun which all students form 3-E used to fire BB-Pellets at Koro-Sensei. Within seconds, she shot an Anti-Sensei Bullet at Irina, which hit her in the head.

The jaws of many students dropped, while a student, namely Karma, snickered.

"Who shot that!?"

Irina whipped around, glaring at the students, but immediately stiffening once she saw Sora with her arm holding a gun.

"Bitch-San,"

Sora threw the M1911A1 to the side, Karma catching it casually in one hand. The crimson-eyed female pulled another gun out of it's holster on her waist, which seemed to be a silver Glock 23. She took out the magazine, tipping out the thirteen .40 caliber bullets. The 3-E students' eyes widened in surprise at the real bullets falling onto the ground.

"Threaten to kill one of the students again, and it won't be a BB-Pellet being fired at you next time."

Sora grimly stated as she took out another magazine from her pocket, and reloading the gun.

Irina frowned in anger.

"Just because you-"

Irina's words came to a stop, biting her bottom lip.

"Whatever."

The blonde huffed, turning away and going back to ordering the three men behind her around the school building.

Irina's Point of View ★彡 Timeskip ☆彡

I tapped on my tablet as I sat at the front of the classroom.

My job of killing that unknown creature is underway, but preparation is everything. By fully employing my skills, I can kill any target.

I also let that boy give me a hand with his information.

I glanced at Nagisa, before giving him a seductive wink.

Flashback ☆彡

"We have one person who can destroy one of his tentacles, and another who has destroyed about four, but Koro-Sensei had extras to make up for it.. With the second attempt, the person who destroyed multiple just stopped attacking for some reason. I believe if all the tentacles aren't destroyed at the same time, he'll probably flee before the finishing moment."

Nagisa nervously stated as he help up his notebook in a defensive position.

"Also, if you're planning to take him by surprise, you should stop smoking."

My eyes widened in surprise, before gesturing for the younger boy to elaborate.

"Even though Koro-Sensei doesn't have a nose, he has a good sense of smell."

Flashback End ☆彡

I confidently smirked.

If that's the extent of that octopus, my plan will go off without a hitch.

I am Irina Jelavic. A pro among pro who has carried out assassinations in all sorts of situations.

Third Person ★彡

"Hey, Bitch-Neesan. Start the lesson already!"

Maehara called out in annoyance. Immediately all of the other students began to agree and chorused the same phrase.

"Yeah, Bitch-Neesan."

"Bitch-Neesan, teach us!"

"You're a Sensei here for the time being, Bitch-Neesan."

Irina grew frustrated and rose her voice.

"Quit it with all of that 'Bitch, Bitch' stuff!"

The blonde stood up and slammed her hand on the desk .

"First of all, the actual pronunciation is different! You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between 'B' and 'V'!"

She yelled in anger.

"I'll teach you the right way to pronounce 'V'. First, bite down lightly on your lower lip!"

Irina ordered. The students in 3-E seemed reluctant to do as she said, as they all shared the same looks.

"C'mon, now!"

Irina encouraged. Once all of the students complied, she spoke once again.

"Good. You should spend the next hour quietly like that."

The blonde returned to what she was doing, ignoring the glares and the impassive stare sent her way by the students and Sora.

Timeskip ☆彡

"It seems that you called in a suspicious three-man group. I hadn't heard about that."

Karasuma observed as he spoke to Irina. The two stood behind the school building hidden from view.

"That's right. They are skilled professionals. Discreet and attached to me. They are at my beck and call free of charge."

A confident air surrounded Irina as she smirked.

"With their assistance, I have completed preparations. I'll do it today."

"And you will fail."

A soft voice called out from behind the two, shocking them. Karasuma whipped out his gun from his surprise, but his pistol was countered with another, blocking it.

"You wouldn't point at gun at your student, would you, Karasuma-San?"

An amused voice spoke. Karasuma relaxed his hand as he saw Sora with her eyebrows raised.

Irina opened her mouth to speak to Sora, but their conversation was cut off.

"Irina-Sensei!"

The blonde turned to see a rapidly nearing octopus.

"I've brought coffee from Vietnam, as you requested."

He announced, his face still flushed pink.

"Oh my! Thank you Koro-Sensei! I'd waned to have an afternoon tea-time!"

Irina exclaimed, her over-exaggerating and dreamy expression returning. Sora sighed as she watched the exchange.

"That aside, Koro-Sensei, I'd like to talk to you about something. Would you come to the storage shed at 5pm?"

The octopus' smile grew as he glanced down at Irina.

"Something to talk about? Sure, I'll be there."

Koro-Sensei agreed.

Irina turned back to glance at Karasuma with a sly look on her face, before turning back.

At that time, both Karasuma and Sora knew what it had meant:

"The brats would be a hindrance, so keep watch over them. Have the 10 Billion Yen reward ready, too."

Sora shook her head, before tapping Karasuma's shoulder, needing to jump slightly to reach him.

"Don't bother getting the reward. I know for a fact that she is unable to kill him."

She muttered quietly before turning on her heel and returning to her class.

Timeskip ☆彡

The students in 3-E were practicing gun practice on Koro-Sensei shaped targets, lining up and shooting one after another.

"Woah! You're so good at shooting, Akiyama-San!"

"Five bullseyes out of five targets in a row?!"

"Amazing!"

Students exclaimed in awe at the crimson-eyed female who casually shrugged their compliments off.

"Ah, it's nothing much. They're flukes. Beginner's luck, even."

She humbly spoke, looking down at the ground.

Karasuma shook his head at the assassin.

'As expected of a professional assassin.'

"Oi, Oi, is this for real?"

A voice called out, catching the attention of all the students and Karasuma. They turned to see Mimura, with his hand outstretched and pointing at two figures in the distance/

"Those two are shacking up at the storage shed."

It was two people they were rather familiar with; an octopus and a blonde beauty.

"I'm kinda disappointed in Koro-Sensei, getting reeling in by such a transparent woman."

"Karasuma-Sensei, we just can't bring ourselves to like that woman.."

Kataoka spoke, turning to her teacher.

"Sorry. It's the Government's instructions to entrust this matter to her and A-"

Sora stiffened, slightly glaring at the older man. Karasuma, suddenly aware of Sora's gaze, stopped speaking.

"They entrusted this matter to her as a professional."

Karasuma corrected.

"Still, with the skill to complete her preparations in a single day, there's no denying that she's a top-class hitman."

The stoic man, then turned back to his students.

"Go back to your shooting practice."

He ordered.

Though, there was one student who did not heed his orders. Instead, Sora took steps towards Karasuma until she stood directly in front of him.

"That's one top-class hitman,"

Sora scoffed.

"So great she can't even realise she's been fooled."

The female then rolled her eyes.

"What she doesn't know, is that adults are not always better."

Karasuma glanced at Sora in confusion, before gesturing for her to continue.

"After all, children can end up being rather deadly."

☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Assassination Classroom.  
> Excuse and grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors.


	5. Pro Time

Irina's Point of View ★彡

"So.. Irina-Sensei, what did you want to talk about?"

The yellow octopus asked. A small smile slowly appeared on my face.

In infiltration assassinations, the key point is being flexible where the target is concerned. My target is an unknown life form. The best course of action is to kill him in one go, before he grows suspicious.

I moved towards the octopus with a needy expression, my cheeks turning red.

"Koro-Sensei.. I have always liked unique people.."

His face flushed pink as he was taken aback.

"Nyuaaaa!?"

I crept closer.

"That body and power.. You're overflowing with uniqueness and I was smitten at first sight. Do you think that makes me strange?"

The panicked octopus began to flail his tentacles about.

"Ah! No- Well!"

I staggered closer still, pushing my breasts against him.

It's fine to be forceful. If I fix his attention on me, he won't be able to notice something of importance. This storage shed was remodelled overnight into a hunting ground to kill you; Target-San.

Suddenly, I backed off.

"Koro-Sensei, I'm going to get undressed, so wait a minute, okay?"

I moved back behind a board, before peeking out.  
  
"Don't worry, It will only take a minute."

I slyly spoke, before gunfire rang out through the whole shed.

☆彡 Third Point of View ★彡

The students half their shooting target practice the moment the gunshots were fired, turning towards the source.

"Gunshots?"

"They're coming from the shed, too!"

"Koro-Sensei and Bitch-Neesan are in the shed, right?"

While the students spoke in confusion, Sora had moved beside Karasuma, the taller man glamcing down at the female who had her eyes closed in thought.

"Hn.. Three guns.. M249 Para.. GE M134 Minigun.. and an M61 Vulcan.."

She mumbled softly.

Karasuma's eyes widened as he heard the petite girl identify the guns from sounds alone.

'I guess being a professional assassin isn't just for show.'

☆彡 Irina's Point of View ★彡

Live ammunition and real guns, 470-round shots at 360 every minute. Three people. I have calculated and spread them out so that their shots, differing in speed and power, will cover the entirety of the room. From the start, there was no need for these strange anti-sensei bullets.  
After all, there doesn't exist a creature who could survive this.

Five seconds left until the bullets have all been used up.  
.  
Four..  
.  
.  
Three..  
.  
.  
.  
Two..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
One.

I turned back to see the target with three men wrapped in his tentacles, and firing three guns at himself.

"You really should have let things be. This is an important storage shed that the students also use."

My eyes widened as I watched the octopus drop the three men down, along with the guns.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Irina-Sensei."

With his tentacle, he reached to touch where he was previously shooting, showing melted lead.

"But lead bullets don't work against me. They all end up dissolving inside my body."

He lifted another tentacle to point at his head.

"Also, take a good look at my face."

I glanced at the octopus, before I rose eyebrows.

"You have.. four eyes?"

I questioned in confusion.

"No. Two of them are nostrils."

He denied.

My jaw dropped.

"That's way too misleading!"

I yelled.

"Since yesterday, there had been a metallic smell in the storage shed, and the distinctive body odour of middle-aged men. That incompatibility unconsciously made my nostrils flare."

My eyes widened in realisation as I remembered what the blue-haired boy had said.

"If I pretended to be caught in your trap, I could easily uncover the assassin. In short, as a pro, you were too caught up in standard assassination methods."

The octopus explained.

"My students are much more flexible, carrying out much more formidable assassinations.  
  
The creature slowly advanced towards me.

"And did you know?"

I took a shaky step back.

"I retaliate against my assassins.."

I was pinned against the wall.

"Through maintenance and improvements."

☆彡 Third Person ★彡

"Nooooo!"

A loud shriek came from the shed, attracting the attention of all the E-3 students once again, along with Karasuma.

Slither.

"Wh-what!?"

Slither.

"First gunshots, then a piercing shriek and a slippery-slimy sound!"

Slither.

"Nooooo."

Slither.

"Noo.."

Slither.

"Those are some incredibly persistent shlooping sounds!"

Slither.

"Let's go take a look!!"

The students jog towards the shed in a herd. They all came to a stop in front of the shed once they saw a familiar octopus exit the wooden shack.

"Koro-Sensei!! What happened to the big breast lady?"

Nagisa questioned the yellow creature. The said octopus had a faint blush on his face as he replied.

"My.. I wanted to have a little more fun, but having class with all of you is much more enjoyable, so 6th Period's quiz is going to be difficult you know."

Koro-Sensei's flushed face faded back to it's original shade as he returned his students' stares with a wide grin.

"Ahaha.. Well, we'll do our best.."

Nagisa nervously muttered.

The sound of the shed door creaking open caught everyone's attention. The familiar figure of their blonde English teacher stumbled out of the shed, with a dazed expression as she wore some sort of old school uniform.

"Impossible.. For all of that to have happened in a mere minute.."

She muttered to herself.

"This stiffness in my shoulders and back was loosened, I received oil, face and lymph node massages.. I was forced to quickly change clothes.."

She fell to the floor.

"..And on top of that.. For those slippery tentacles to do such a thing.."

She trailed off at the students stared at her in bewilderment.

"Koro-Sensei, what did you do?"

The Octopus' face turned white with a pokerface.

"Who knows? Adults have their own sort maintenance, after all."

He responded blankly.

"That's the face of a horrible adult!!"

His students yelled in reply.

"Now come, let's return to the classroom."

The octopus only brushed off his students.

☆彡

"Unforgivable.. This is the first time I've had such an unsightly failure."

Irina rose her head as she watched the students leave with her target.

"As a pro, I will definitely pay him back for this humiliation!"

She glared at the figure of the octopus.

"I'll definitely kill him with my next plan!"

She clenched her fist.

Timeskip ☆彡

Irina glared at her tablet in frustration as she tapped violently onto the screen.

Her students sat in silence as they watched her grow increasingly frustrated.

"Aha, Bitch-Neesan's pretty frantic. Having that sort of thing done to her must have damaged her pride."

Karma mocked with a smile.

"Sensei."

Isogai called out.

"What do you want?"

Irina rudely demanded  
  
"If you're not going to teach us, could you switch out with Koro-Sensei?"

The brunette asked, before adding,

"We're taking entrance exams this year, so.."

He trailed off.

Irina threw down her tablet.

"Hmph! You want to be taught by that vicious creature?"

She asked as she stood up.

"Comparing the Earth's predicament to entrance exams.. How nice to be a carefree kid."

She mocked.

"Moreover, the way I hear it, all of you in Class E.. Seem to be the misfit failures of this school."

The blonde paused.

"Even if you start studying now, it's meaningless."

She discouraged.

Everyone in class 3-E began to frown, aside from the redhead who sat at the back with a sly smirk on his face.

"I know! Here's what we'll do!"

Irina rose her hand.

"Once I've successfully completed the assassination, I'll give you five million yen to divide amongst yourselves!"

She called out.

"Such a grand sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives!"

She spoke in a condescending tone.

Sora narrowed her crimson eyes at the blonde who stood at the front of the classroom. The young girl slowly brought her hand to her pocket.

"That would be much more profitable than pointlessly studying. So just be quiet and listen to m-"

A gunshot echoed in the whole classroom, several students flinching at the noise.

Irina's eyes widened as she saw a bullet fly past her head, just grazing her ear.

She felt blood trickle down her ear. Irina turned to the side and glanced at the board, which had a bullet imbedded into it.

"That was the second time. The third will be a bullet lodged into your skull."

Sora spoke quietly, yet everyone heard her clearly. .

"Get out."

Irina held her bleeding ear, before turned to stare at her students in shock as they all began rioting and throwing their stationery at the blonde.

"Get out, you fucking bitch!"

"Switch with Koro-Sensei!"

"You want to die?!"

"Fine by us! You just try it!!"

"Wh-what's what that attitude?!"

Irina yelled as she avoided the projectiles.

Karasuma sighed at the scene before facepalming.

☆彡

"What the heck is with those brats!?"

Irina shouted in exasperation.

"They're in the same room as such a wonderful woman, you know? Don't you think they should be grateful?!"

She threw her hands onto Karasuma's desk.  
  
"There's likely some minor classroom discord due to them not being welcoming, but,"

Karasuma began.

"Enough already. Go give them a proper apology. Assuming you want to continue the assassination, that is."

Irina's jaw dropped at Karasuma's words.

"Why?! I don't have any experience as a teacher, you know?!"

She exclaimed.

"Let me concentrate solely on assassinating!"

The blonde desperately requested.

Karasuma glanced at Irina, before he sighed.

"Guess there's no helping it. Come with me."

☆彡

Koro-Sensei sat on a seat as he wrote on a sheet of paper on a clipboard at Mach 20 speed with several tentacles, while he drank from a cup with another, and read a book with another. There were piles of books and numerous sheets of paper piled up on a wooden table beside him.

"What is he doing?"

Irina asked as the two of them stood behind a tree.

"Writing test questions. Evidently he does this every Wednesday during 6th Period."

Irina continued to watch the octopus for a few more minutes before she spoke.

"He's certainly taking his sweet time with it. He can move at Mach 20, so writing up questions should be no sweat."

However, Karasuma's next words surprised her.

"Each question is different."

Irina's eyes widened.

"When the students saw that, they were surprised. Combining subjects in which they excel with ones difficult for them.. He creates all the questions for each and every student individually."

Karasuma explained.

"Chiba-Kun can figure out special reasoning problems rather quickly."

Koro-Sensei observed from a notebook titled, 'Student Data Boys (2)', before chuckling.

"Let's try putting in some questions that are a little more advanced."

He muttered as he continued to write on his clipboard.

"He is a dangerous creature with exceptional intelligence and speed who intends to destroy the Earth. Such a person is near perfect as a teacher."

Karasuma spoke from behind her, before the male led her off to another area.

"Take a look at the students, too."

The blonde stared at Karasuma in confusion as she watched the students hit a ball across the net in turns.

"They're just playing, aren't they?"

Shaking his head, Karasuma began,

"That's the 'Assassination Badminton' I taught them. It's training to enable them to accurately hit a moving target."

As Irina looked closer at the students, she could see that they were indeed stabbing at a ball with Koro-Sensei's face printed onto it with an Anti-Sensei Knife.

"They have no experience in assassinating, but nonetheless, they are aiming for the reward. When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills.

Target and teacher, assassin and student. Because of that monster, everybody in this bizarre class room fulfils two roles.

You are here primarily as a professional, but if you cannot balance being an assassin with being a teacher, then you are severely lacking as a pro."

Karasuma then turned away from Irina, shifting his gaze back to the students.

"If you intend to remain here and target him, don't look at the students with such a condescending gaze.

Without the students, this assassination classroom would be unable to continue. That's why, even though they are students and you are an assassin, treat them as equals."

Then, he moved to look Irina directly in the eyes.

"If that is impossible for you, we have plenty of assassins who exist only to kill and we'll give the assignment to the next one in line.

Or, Sora will eventually grow tired of toying with that octopus and eliminate him once for all."

The blonde looked down at the ground in deep thought as the other man left her.

Timeskip ☆彡

The students in 3-E all spoke in groups while they waited for their teacher to arrive.

Sora was with Nagisa's group of friends as they all spoke with each other.

Click.

The sound of heels could be heard faintly.

Click.

Gradually it grew louder, as Nagisa and the others took notice, all turning to the door of the classroom.

Click.

The other students continued to talk.

Click.

The door then slid open, all conversations ceasing.

The classroom was in silence as Irina entered the classroom.

The students watched Irina as she picked up a piece of chalk and writing in English onto the board.

'You're incredible in bed.'

"You're incredible in bed! Repeat it!!"

The class stared at Irina in surprise, while Sora quietly snickered in the back of the class.

"Come on!"

Irina encouraged the stunned class.

"Y- Yuu aa inkuredeiburu in beddo."

They stuttered, but Sora just sat without repeating, still stifling her laugh.

"When I first assassinated a VIP in America, I first used my charms to grow close to his bodyguard. That sentence is what he said to me."

Irina explained.

"In Japanese, it's 'Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo."

The blonde translated. The jaw's of the students in the class dropped in shock at the phrase she had ordered Junior High students to recite.

"If is often said that to learn a foreign language quickly and easily in a short amount of time, you should make use of a lover from that country. As you will want to better understand your partner's feelings, inevitably, you'll grasp the meaning of their words. When it was necessary for my work, I learned new languages using this method. And so, In my class I'll teach you how to seduce people from other countries. The secret skill befriending those through conversation that is taught to professional assassins. If you can learn this, It will serve you well when meeting people from virtually any country."

Irina explained.

Several students blushed as they imagined themselves speaking to foreigners.

"Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams from that octopus. I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future."

The blonde averted her eyes, before timidly speaking.

"If.. despite that, you still don't view me as a teacher, then I'll give up on the assassination and leave."

She slowly lifted her head, then began to play with her fingers.

"Th-this way, there are't any complaints, right?"

Then, she added in a tiny voice,

"Also.. Sorry, for a bunch of things."

The students of 3-E shared the same looks, glancing at each other for several moments before bursting into laughter.

"What's with you being all timid? Just a while ago, you were saying 'I'll kill you' and stuff like that."

"She kinda ended up being a normal sensei."

Maehara said with a smile.

"We can't really call her 'Bitch-Neesan' anymore."

Irina's eyes widened in surprise before she rose a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering slightly.

"I really.. got through to you all."

The blonde began crying comedic tears of happiness.

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty ruse to refer to a teacher like that."

"Yeah."

"We have to change what we call her."

Sora spoke up with a mischievous smirk.

"Let's call her 'Bitch-Sensei."

Irina froze, before glaring at the crimson eyed female who only stuck her tongue at the older female.

"Erm.. Hey, you guys.. The whole 'bitch' thing is troubling, so could we drop it?"

She asked her students while sweatdropping.

"C'mon, I don't mind if you're informal and call me by my first name."

She urged.

"But we've kinda already settled on the 'bitch' part.

"Yeah. 'Bitch-Sensei' fits you better than 'Irina-Sensei'."

"And so, take good care of us, Bitch-Sensei!!"

"Let's start class, Bitch-Sensei!"

Irina clenched her fist in frustration before yelling,

"Aughh!! I really hate you lot after all!!"

☆彡

Koro-Sensei watched over the class with a smile.

"They're really attached to her."

He observed.

Karasuma placed his hand on his waist.

"For now anyways."

Karasuma watched the yellow octopus silently as he slowly took out a gun from his chest pocket.

"Thank you, Karasuma-Sensei."

Karasuma froze, waiting for Koro-Sensei to continue speaking.

"You truly wanted to let the students converse with an actual person form a foreign country. After all, an assassin who has travelled from place to place across the globe is certainly best-suited to the task."

Karasuma's Point of View ★彡

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second as I watched the octopus walk away.

He had anticipated things to that extent?

This guy stubbornly says nothing as to the reason he became Class E's teacher.

But in setting up the ideal circumstances for his assassination, we a being lead towards and ideal environment in which to learn.

It's as if everyone is dancing in the palm of that monster's tentacles.

Sora's Point of View ★彡

The last period had finally ended, I stretched as I stood up from my desk.

After grabbing my bag, I swiftly left the classroom building before anyone else did with my bag swung over my shoulder.

I took out my phone from my pocket, turning on my headphones which I had worn around my neck for today. Just as I was about to place my headphones over my ears, I heard a voice.

"Sora-Chan."

I turned to see Karma who stood with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, Akabane-San?"

I spoke politely, holding back an irritated frown. His smirk never changing, he handed me my M1911A1 back.

"You threw it earlier, remember?"

I nodded.

"Thanks."

As I reached out for the gun, he pulled it away from my grasp. I stared at the redhead confusedly as he held the gun outside of my reach.

"Drop your act."

He ordered.

I feigned confusion as I tilted my head.

"Whatever do you mean, Akabane-San?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know what I mean, Sora-Chan. You're an assassin, aren't you?"

He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I laughed softly at the redhead.

"Of course I am, and so is everybody else in the class."

I stated, keeping my faint, yet polite smile.

The redhead only rolled his eyes again.

"You're a professional assassin. Otherwise how would you have your real gun? Don't pretend with your innocent act."

He accused.

I sighed, knowing Karma wouldn't stop unless I admitted he was correct.

Dropping my act, the smile on my face faded, my eyes grew cold.

"What of it?"

My voice was emotionless, but the quietness hadn't changed.

The redhead's grin grew as he heard my voice.

"Oh nothing really, Sora-Chan."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to forget about my gun. I turned on my heel and left, walking down the hill.

"What? You'll just leave your gun?"

I tsked, placing my headphones over my ears as I disregarded Karma's words.

I had a feeling the redhead followed behind me, but I continued anyways.

I felt my headphones being lifted off my head.

"Akabane."

I voiced, turning around to see the still-smirking boy.

"Sora-Chan, If you're an assassin, do you know how to seduce like Bitch-Sensei?"

He asked. I stared blankly at the redhead.

"Why do you want to know?"

He grinned cheekily.

"If you want your headphones and gun back, maybe I'll give them to you if you kiss me."

I stared at the boy incredulously as his mischievous grin only widened.

"You're crazy."

I muttered to myself before pulling him down by his collar.

The redhead's smirk faded slightly as I abruptly pulled him down.

A smirk of my own slowly crept on my face.

I leant forward to the point that I was breathing on the redhead's ear. I could feel him stiffen slightly, but in order to conceal it, his stiffness disappeared mere seconds later.

I chuckled softly.

"Did you really think I'd kiss you?"

I pushed the redhead back, letting go of his collar before landing a hit on his stomach. He stumbled backwards in a winded state before I pulled him towards me once again and threw him over my shoulder.

Karma landed on his back, coughing.

"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I'm weaker, Akabane-San."

I cheerily smiled at him as I picked up my gun and headphones.

"Assumptions like those can end up being deadly."

★彡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Assassination Classroom.  
> Excuse any spelling/grammatical/punctuation errors.


End file.
